Pluton
|affltion=N/A |first=N/A }} is an ancient weapon (said to be a huge warship)One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 399 and Episode 284, the duty of the Water 7 shipwrights. of mass destruction, constructed long ago in the city of Water 7 in the Grand Line. It is said to be capable of destroying whole islands. Not seen yet in the series, Pluton was first mentioned in chapter 193 and episode 117. Appearances Alabasta Crocodile sought to gain control over this weapon in order to be able to defeat the World Government after taking over Alabasta. The Pluton was known to be Crocodile's greatest goal for his start of turning Alabasta into a military state. The location to which Pluton was taken is said to be somewhere in Alabasta, and the Poneglyph which can be used to find it is also located in Alabasta, within its royal tombs.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 202 and Episode 123, Robin finds the Poneglyph. The Poneglyph was discovered by Nico Robin but she lied to Crocodile about what it said.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 217 and Episode 117, Robin lies about the Alabasta Poneglyph. Crocodile, however, sees through Robin's deception and stabs her, having judged from Cobra's stunned reaction to his mentioning "Pluton" that the kingdom held the key to finding the weapon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 203 and Episode 123, Crocodile states its no worry as when he becomes King it's only a matter of time before he finds it. Water 7 When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Water 7, it was revealed that the blueprints for the weapon had been kept in existence at Water 7 all this time. They have been passed down in a line of incredible shipwrights for centuries. They eventually fell into the hands of the legendary shipwright Tom. The duty of the shipwrights was to guard the blueprints and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Also, they are supposed to use them to construct a second Pluton should the first weapon ever get revived. CP9 sought to take them from Iceburg, Tom's apprentice who had inherited the blueprints. However they later discovered that Cutty Flam, Tom's other apprentice, had them in his possession all along. They captured both Nico Robin and Cutty Flam, now renamed Franky to stay hidden, in an attempt to acquire both the keys to reawakening the weapon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 375 and Episode 263, Franky states that the World Government has the means to awaken them now they are captured. Much later, in Enies Lobby, Franky chooses to destroy the blueprints for the weapon once and for all after seeing the Straw Hats declare war on the World Government. Franky realized that Robin did not want to revive the weapon. Franky destroyed the plans to make sure that Spandam would never revive the weapon. With the blueprints destroyed, nobody would ever be able to create a second Pluton.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 399 and Episode 284, Franky destroys the blueprints. Trivia * Pluto is the god of the underworld and Roman counterpart to the Greek god Hades. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:History Category:Artifacts Category:Ships